


Make Me Get High With Just One Touch.

by kotabear24



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Morning Routines, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Service Kink, girl louis, girl!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and her boyfriend Harry have an arrangement. This is a regular morning.</p>
<p>Title from Jessie J's <i>Sexy Silk</i>. </p>
<p>Thanks to my lovely beta Graciele. You're the wind beneath my wings, and all that. xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Get High With Just One Touch.

Louis squeezed her eyes shut against the sunlight just starting to stream through the window. The fluttering warmth between her legs was just as pleasant a wakeup call as it was every morning, but they’d have to get black-out curtains for sure. She thought this every morning.

A shifting underneath the sheets made Louis shift, herself, wanting to keep the lovely feeling of a tongue and lips against her, and she smiled as she raised up the sheets and looked down on a wild mess of curls and waves resting on her thigh. 

“Morning, love,” she sighed quietly, her hips shifting just a little to get the pressure right where she wanted it. Her eyes closed for a brief moment before she opened them again and saw Harry’s eyes staring up at her, though the flickering pressure didn’t change or move. Harry hummed, but didn’t move, so Louis ducked her hand under the sheet and put it in the mess of curls, pulling a little. “How long’ve you been down there, hmm?” She asked, because it varied. Sometimes Louis would wake up immediately; sometimes Harry would be so gentle and soft that Louis could sleep for half an hour before she woke to Harry’s mouth against her. 

With Louis pulling at his hair, Harry made a dissatisfied sound but raised his face enough to ask, “Time ‘s it?” The tip of his tongue traced Louis’ lips as she looked over to the bedside clock. 

“Nine fifty-one,” she answered, and Harry hummed with his mouth open, a weird ‘ah’ sound. 

Harry lifted his tongue and licked his lips, looking up at Louis. “’Bout fifteen minutes,” he said, waiting, and Louis smiled. 

“Thanks, sunshine,” she said, rubbing at his scalp with the hand still in his hair. Harry beamed. “Covers on or covers off?” The way Harry didn’t care at all whether Louis acknowledged his service made her even wetter.

“Either way,” Harry replied, his eyes now flickering back to her cunt, staring for a few seconds before looking back at her face. “’S not too hot,” he added, and Louis smiled because that was exactly what she was going to ask next. 

“Alright,” she said, dropping the material back over herself and, as a result, covering Harry back up. “Think I’m gonna watch some TV, then.” She found the remote on her night stand and flicked the TV on, immediately filling the room with sound. Harry got back to work as soon as he heard it, and Louis hummed in pleasure at Harry’s broad licks.

Louis loved their arrangement. 

When they’d first started into Harry’s service kink, a full year into their relationship because Harry had been a little embarrassed to talk about it and Louis hadn’t realized Harry wouldn’t mind if she got a little more bossy – both in and out of the bedroom – Harry had tried to be casual about it, shrugging and saying, “I really like eating you out. Like, whenever you want it I'm up for it.” 

Louis had straddled his lap and rubbed his cheek with her thumb, trying to understand what it was Harry was _wanting_. “You wanna eat me out every time we have sex?” She asked, her heart racing because Harry was _incredible_. 

Harry bit his lip for a moment and then said, “Well – yeah, I’m – but…other times, too?” Louis furrowed her brows, trying to understand, and Harry huffed in frustration. “Like, maybe if you’re not really in the mood to – you know, to have sex, or if you, you know, don’t want to get me off, too…” He trailed off, not looking at Louis, who was fully frowning, now.

“Babe, I always get you back, don’t I?” She asked, checking because she was ninety-nine percent sure she always got him back and gave him equal – well, maybe not _equal_ , what with guys and their refractory periods, but she definitely gave him _adequate_ orgasms in turn. 

But Harry was nodding. “Yeah, no, I’m – I’m saying that you…erm. Don’t _have_ to. If you don’t – don’t want. I mean, sometimes it’s nice just to…relax you. You know, like, come home from work and have nothing to do but make sure you’re – enjoying yourself.” Finally, Harry groaned and threw his head back, speaking to the ceiling. “I’m trying to ask you to let me eat you out basically around the clock and only get me off when you really want to have sex,” he snapped to the tiles up there. “It’s – it’s called a service kink. I just really like it.”

Louis had been quiet for a moment, staring at Harry and feeling herself getting wetter and wetter by the second. “Is this a BDSM thing?” She asked, a little surprised. Harry had never said anything about BDSM.

“Yeah,” Harry said, finally looking back at her. Louis felt him getting a little hard underneath her. “Like, it’s not hardcore, or anything…just a little, like, submissive-ish. I don’t want you to – I mean, I’m not asking you to be an asshole to me, or tie me up or hit me, or whatever; I just want to get you off _literally_ whenever you feel like getting off.” 

Louis squirmed. “How about now?” She asked, half-joking, but Harry nodded eagerly. 

“And, like, when you’re reading, or watching TV, or, like. Eating, or grading papers. Whatever; just – take off your pants and I’ll do it.”

“And you don’t want me to get you off in return?” She checked, not really understanding why he was turning down blowjobs. But Harry shook his head, and Louis couldn’t help herself. “Is this your way of saying I’m so bad at getting you off that you’d rather I don’t even try?”

“No,” Harry said immediately, wrapping his arms around her. “No, no, you’re – you’re incredible, our sex is _great_. I just – it’s kind of…hotter. For me, like, to do something _just_ for you, almost like a – like a sex slave kind of thing, except, you know. Not.”

Louis snorted at how flustered Harry was getting. Comforted, though, Louis squirmed again and said, “You realize there’s only a few minutes of the day when I actively _don’t_ want your mouth on me, right?” Harry licked his lips and nodded, staring at her with his serial-killer stare. “You’re doing the thing again,” she said off-handed, and Harry blinked a few times and fixed his expression to a more normal gaze. “Alright,” she said, and thought a moment. “Well, how about you get me off right now, then, before dinner?” She asked. “And every morning, as well. Nice wake-up, I think.” Harry’s face had slid right back to the serial-killer gaze, so she sighed and stood, dropping her pants and hopping up onto the kitchen table, spreading her legs. “So, any time I want you to eat me out,” she began, and Harry jumped in as he slid to his knees and knee-walked up to her.

“Just take your underwear off,” he had said. “If you’re not covered up, I’ll assume you want me to do it, okay?” His face was flushed, embarrassed from being so blatant and, from a glance down at his jeans, turned on from the possibility of what they were about to start doing.

Louis pulled off her underwear and spread her legs, immediately pushing a hand in Harry’s hair when he started kissing the lips of her cunt. As she tipped her head back, Louis’ first thought was, _I could get used to this arrangement_.

Four months later and Louis was pretty sure she still hadn’t gotten used to it. As Louis caught up on her sports news, Harry was down between her legs under the sheet, just now licking into her with a stiffened tongue. 

Louis rolled her hips and Harry took it, just like she knew he would, moving his head with her body so he wasn’t separated from her cunt, almost like he needed it to survive, or something. 

Harry wasn’t necessarily aiming to give Louis an orgasm – she didn’t always come from this. Sometimes, it was just nice to have her pussy licked. Often, Louis wasn’t even particularly horny, but she’d take her pants and underwear off and spread her legs on the couch, or the counter while Harry cooked, just to get his attention off of dinner and onto her, via his incredible mouth. 

It wasn’t as if Harry was _bad_ \- no, he was insane. But he always seemed to read her mood: if she wanted to come fast or drawn-out, even she wanted to come at all, if she wasn’t really feeling it all that much. Harry was incredible at knowing her and giving her what she wanted. 

This morning, though, Louis could feel it building, and by the way Harry hummed into her folds, he knew could, too. 

Louis tightened her hand in Harry’s curls and fought to keep her breathing quiet and under control, staring hard at the TV as Harry sucked and pushed his tongue deep into her, flickering back in and out with speed Louis had never felt before having him. 

A whimper made its way up her throat, making itself heard even though she clamped her mouth shut around it, when Harry moved up to suck on her clit. 

“Mmm, I wanna come, but I want breakfast,” Louis blurted out, her voice breathy and sounding like she was trying to be seductive. 

Harry laughed, right against her where he was still mouthing against her clit, and it felt so good she started to clamp her thighs closed around his head in the way he loved. 

“Promise me you’ll make me breakfast after I let you make me come,” Louis said, phrasing it like she was giving him a prize because she knew he loved it – being treated like his daily oral services were a gift _to_ him, rather than _from_ him. 

Harry moaned and nodded, sliding a finger into her pussy and immediately rubbing, pushing against her cunt’s walls as he pressed it further and further in. Louis let her mouth fall open and whined when he started flicking his tongue up and down against her clit, hitting her with wave after wave of ecstasy. Her hand flexed over and over again in Harry’s hair and she shoved back the covers to see Harry’s face as she came, saying Harry’s name over and over again and heavy-breathing as Harry kissed his way up her body and she pressed her hands to her eyes. It always caught her off guard, how quickly Harry could make her come from his mouth and a finger or two. 

Finally, Harry reached Louis’ lips and she laughed when he wrinkled his nose at her morning breath. 

“It’s like _dragon breath_ , I swear,” he mumbled, though he was smiling and he kissed her again. Louis hummed into the kiss and rocked her hips against Harry’s, where she felt his hard cock, testing the waters and seeing if he wanted her to get him off. 

Harry raised his hips and pulled away from the kiss, but he smiled fondly down at her in his way of telling her, “not right now, but it’s because of me, not because I don’t want to fuck you,” so she grinned back and reached around, smacking him on the ass. 

“Go make me food,” she playfully demanded. 

Harry kissed her cheek and grinned before he got up and padded off toward the kitchen, his cock tenting his briefs, and Louis mentally acknowledged the ever-present thought that she was lucky to have someone like him.


End file.
